The Past and Parents
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: Lindsay meets Danny's parents. 10th in Locker room loving series. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **If only…

* * *

**The Past and Parents**

"I don't think I have ever taken a girl home before." Danny said turning down the street he had lived on his whole life.

"So your mom automatically has to like me?" Lindsay asked.

"How could anybody not like you?"

"In college I was dating this guy named Ben and I went to his house for dinner and the whole time I was there is mom talked about how perfect he and his ex-girlfriend were for each other. It was a very awkward evening."

"Trust me, my ma is going to love you."

"I hope so." Danny squeezed her hand for reassurance before getting out of the car, and walking up to the front door.

"Daniel!" A woman came out of the house and hugged him, "You must be Lindsay." She said hugging her too.

"Hi it is nice to meet you ma'am." Lindsay said.

"Please call me Maureen."

"Okay."

"Come inside, your dad had to run to the store but he will be here in a minute." Maureen said ushering the couple into the house. "I have to go check on the food." Maureen walked into the kitchen and Lindsay turned towards Danny.

"I like her."

"I'm glad." Danny said kissing her forehead.

"I am going to go see if she needs any help." Lindsay said getting up and walking to the kitchen, "Can I help?"

"You are our guest go and relax." Maureen said.

"I like to help, it keeps me busy."

"There are some vegetables you can cut." Maureen said pointing to the sink.

"Okay thanks." Lindsay began cutting the vegetables.

"So where did Danny say you were from?"

"Montana."

"What made you want to move here, to a noisy, busy city?"

"It wasn't an easy decision, because I love the country and being close to my family, but I was tired of the tragedy in my life overshadowing everything I did. No matter what I did everyone saw me as a scared child and I was trying to move on. So when the job opened up at the crime lab I figured it was a good way to start fresh and make people see the real me. Now I can't think of living anywhere but here, plus I think even if I wanted to move Danny wouldn't last very long."

"I think that is true, he is definitely a city boy." Maureen said laughing. The backdoor opened and a man walked in.

"You must be Lindsay." He said noticing the girl standing next to his wife.

"Yes sir."

"I'm Anthony, but call me Tony."

"It is nice to meet you."

"Hey pops." Danny said walking into the kitchen.

"Danny, she is cute." Tony said causing Lindsay to blush and started cutting the vegetables again.

"I think so." Danny said kissing her temple.

"You boys leave us alone I was just about to show Lindsay pictures." Maureen said pushing them out of the kitchen.

"Montana doesn't want to see those."

"Yes I do, hopefully I will get to see naked baby pictures." Lindsay said smirking.

"Just remember whatever you do, I can do the same thing when I meet your parents."

"Not if I tell her to hide all of them. Now listen to your mother and leave us alone to chat." Lindsay said pushing him out of the door with her foot. Lindsay looked over to find Maureen smiling at her.

"You two have something special."

"I like to think so."

"He has never talked about a girl the way he talks about you, plus he brought you home. So now that we have established that you are special, when are you two going to get married and give me some grandbabies?"

"Not for awhile." Lindsay was finally able to squeak out.

* * *

"Can we make a quick stop before we go home?" Danny asked backing out of his parent's driveway.

"Sure." Danny drove them to a park down the road and stopped at the baseball field. Danny got out and walked to the pitchers mound and Lindsay went and sat on the swings looking at him. She kept thinking back to what his mom had asked, sure she wanted to get married but they had never had that discussion and she was to afraid to bring it up in case it freaked him out.

"You okay?" Danny asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, did you use to play here?"

"Everyday after school, I would run all the way here so that the guys and I could start the game. We would play for hours and I would always lose track of time and my ma would have to send Louie after me so I could go home for dinner. Everyday she would get on to me because I never did my homework and she would threaten that I wouldn't be able to play anymore until I got my school work done. She never kept that promise, because the next day I would do it all over."

Lindsay started swinging, "Why don't you play anymore?"

"I can't."

"I know you can't play professionally, but couldn't you still get out on the field and play for fun with friends?"

"I could."

"Then why don't you?"

"To busy I guess."

"That is crappy excuse, next weekend we are going to play."

"You know how?"

"I did grow up with brothers, and I think it would be fun, so you want to play?"

"Yeah."

"Okay next weekend we have a date to play baseball." They both started swinging as Danny told her about his fights he had on the field.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that it ends so abruptly, I couldn't think of a good way to end it. Also sorry it has been so long, I hope there are still people enjoying it.


End file.
